Walking in Circles
by Geeky Pony
Summary: From Chihiro's point of view. She's 14. Her parents are murdered, she flees to the spirit world where she thinks she'll be safe. but will she really?   -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Spirited Away. If i did, why would i be writing fanfic for it.

The whole story is from Chihiro's POV.

I knew I couldn't go back, not with him there. Not with them like that. The police would think it was me.

Well I used to go to a therapist, so me being suspect no 1 is not surprising.

Why you ask, because I believe in the spirit world, and I know someone loves me, the one person I have left. Haku.

It's been years since I saw him last, and the spirit world was the only place I knew I would be safe.

Safe from the person who murdered my parents.

I was lucky, I guess.

I was hiding when he killed them. All i could do was watch in silent shock as my parents were killed before my eyes. As soon as the murder left. I ran. I didn't cry as I ran, I knew that that would only slow me down. I could cry later, I could cry when I was safe.

Ran as fast as I could away from what was once my home.

I found the path to the spirit world tunnel that I had made on my own, and raced over hundreds of times. But never like this. Never fearing for my life.

I have never set foot inside the tunnel to the spirit world since the day we left, Mom, Dad and me.

Now I have no choice, I'm leaving the human world and never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

I Own nothing.

I thank the following for reviewing the first chapter: Alex274, hinatagirl34 and InkWoven. You three rule!

Summary: Chihiro's parents are murdered. Before her eyes. She escapes to the spirit world, but she isn't safe just yet.

Previously on Walking in Circles: ...Now I have no choice, I'm leaving the human world and never looking back.

I could hear footsteps behind me, so I ran faster, my legs and arms were soon covered in small cuts and scrapes from when I tripped over tree roots and vines, or whipped past plants very fast. I was careful though not to crash into the statues that marked the entrance to the spirit world.

I slowed a little in the tunnel, but as the footsteps behind me grew louder I sped up again, racing through into the spirit world.

I spotted a white dragon in the sky before I fell into the river, not realizing it was there, soon something or someone pulled me from the water. I held my breath hoping it wasn't the murderer of my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the characters and the worlds they walk in.

Thank you to all who have reviewed the last 2 chapters

Chihiro's parents are murdered. Before her eyes.  
>She escapes to the spirit world, but she isn't safe just yet.<p>

Previously on Walking in Circles.

Now I have no choice, I'm leaving the human world and never looking back.

I spotted a white dragon in the sky before I fell into the river, not realizing it was there, soon something or someone pulled me from the water. I held my breath hoping it wasn't the murderer of my parents.

I slammed my eyes shut, before a voice I recognized told me to open them, green almost catlike eyes met mine, the only person I knew who had eyes like that was... Haku.

He looked older, 'bout a year or two older than I was, and smiling.

I threw my arms around him and broke down, I needed time to process everything that had just happened in the past hour.

I guess his smile had suddenly disappeared when I started to cry and ramble about what had happened to my parents.

"It's all right, Chihiro. Your safe now, he can't come for you here." Haku said, trying to calm me down

I was cold, soaking wet and so traumatized over what I had seen, at least here I had people who could help me, back home they would probably think I was crazy.

My head was a mess, I had been thinking about when or if I would ever see the dragon boy again, and me crying in his arms, soaking wet, bleeding and rambling about witnessing my parents murder wasn't on the list of fantasies.

((Author note... And Haku has finally turned up. The last chapter was so short to build suspense. If you think this is gonna be some massive mush piece then you are wrong.))


End file.
